Nuka-Cola Quantum (Fallout 3)
}} Nuka-Cola Quantum is a consumable item in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics Drinking a Nuka-Cola Quantum will increase one's Action Points by 20 for 4 minutes and radiation by 10. Mixed in a tin can with Abraxo cleaner and turpentine, it creates a Nuka-grenade, which is much more powerful than normal grenades. Nuka-Cola addict and fanatic Sierra Petrovita has created a recipe in which mixing Nuka-Cola Quantum with flour and vodka makes a delicious pastry. Variants * Nuka-Cola * Ice cold Nuka-Cola Locations There are 94 bottles found in the base game and 14 additional bottles included with the add-ons; a total of 108 bottles. See the table below for a full list of locations. Bottles found in vending machines are random and are not included in this list. Bottles sold through a specific random encounter merchant are also not included. In addition, there is a random encounter on the map in which a traveling salesman will offer to sell a Quantum for 100 caps (or 50 if a speech check or barter check is passed). This can happen a theoretically unlimited number of times, but he will only sell one Quantum per encounter. Random spawns can also be found in Nuka-Cola vending machines. When accessing one of the 178 vending machines scattered indoors and outdoors throughout the Wasteland, there is approximately a 10% random chance of finding a Nuka-Cola Quantum. The contents of a Nuka-Cola vending machine load the first time you enter a cell and never reset. Therefore, to maximize this chance you should save before entering a new cell and travel to the vending machine. If it doesn't contain a quantum, load and try again. Remember, outdoor cells frequently encompass several map markers. With this in mind, it should be possible to get approximately 120 extra Nuka-Cola Quantum bottles with extreme dedication. The reason extreme dedication is a prerequisite is that some locations have two vending machines, meaning a 1 percent chance of getting 2 Nuka-Cola Quantums (and a 18 percent chance of getting one). Furthermore, some vending machines are hard to find or are located deep inside an environment, so getting to them to determine the contents takes a lot of time. And to top it off, some locations like the Chryslus Building have 3 or more vending machines in certain cells. You're welcome to try to get 3 or more Quantums, but given the incredibly low probability (0.1 percent for 3 machines, 0.01 for 4 machines), this seems an exercise in futility. Ultimately, ~120 bottles (from vending machines) is a fair estimate of your net haul if you get approximately two bottles at every location with 2 or more Nuka-Cola vending machines and 1 bottle at locations with only 1 Nuka-Cola vending machine. This number should be obtainable even if you make a few careless mistakes (such as blundering into an outdoor cell early in your playthrough and then later realize it contained a Nuka-Cola vending machine). With the Quantum Chemist perk added by the Broken Steel add-on, every 10 normal (not ice cold) Nuka-Colas that you have in your inventory automatically become one bottle of Quantum. Since Nuka-Cola respawns in several shops with this perk the Quantum count is raised from approximately 211 to an infinite amount. This perk is extremely useful if you have already used too many Nuka-Cola Quantums to complete The Nuka-Cola Challenge quest. Notes * After completing The Nuka-Cola Challenge, if you return to Sierra with 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum, 1 flour and 1 vodka, she can make you a Mississippi Quantum pie. It grants you 20 points to your AP, -1 to your IN and +1 to your ST. * Ronald Laren describes the taste of Quantum as "Drinking a Nuka-Cola, then downing a fistful of sugar, and punching yourself in the head." * You can get addicted to Nuka-Cola Quantum, unlike regular Nuka-Cola. This is hinted at by some of Sierra Petrovita's dialogue. The addiction chance is 10%. * The Nuka-Cola Quantum in Desmond's panic room and the Quantum in the trapper's shack are both half-sized. * Nuka-Cola Quantum will never get "ice cold" by being stored in your pristine Nuka-Cola machine. * Both Ronald Laren and Sierra Petrovita mention that consumption of Nuka-Cola Quantum will cause one's urine to glow and if you complete The Nuka-Cola Challenge, Three Dog will also comment about these effects on Galaxy News Radio. * The Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries tell the story of the final months of the plant, including Quantum's advertising campaign, production, release and distribution. The entries list three locations where Quantum was to be test marketed and two of these three: Paradise Falls and Chaste Acres Dairy Farm, where the Old Olney shipment truck broke down, are the largest caches of Quantum in the game. * In the Point Lookout add-on, Nuka-Cola Quantums appear during the hallucination in the sacred bog. They are found either falling from the sky or rising from the swamp water. When the Lone Wanderer approaches them, they explode and make baby sounds. * For PC players running either on lower-end computers or those who have turned down effects due to FO3 crashing, the rendering of the blue glow of Nuka-Cola Quantum is not clear unless HDR is on. There are a few ways around this: ** By looking at the label on the bottle; the regular Nuka-Cola bottle's label is red and its emblem is styled to look like that of a Coca-Cola bottle. The Quantum's label, on the other hand, is brown, although it takes close observation to tell the difference (see the comparison picture in the infobox). ** Simply move the crosshairs over the bottle and see if the "Take" option reads "Take Nuka-Cola Quantum". ** Nuka-Cola Quantum's bottle cap is red while regular Nuka-Cola's bottle cap is rusty. Behind the scenes * Nuka-Cola Quantum's proposed slogan "Take the leap... enjoy a Quantum!" is a pun dealing with the scientific term "quantum leap", which refers to the phenomenon where an electron nearly instantaneously (within a few nanoseconds) leaps from one energy level (aka quantum state) to another. * Nuka-Cola Quantum may be a reference to the short lived Coca-Cola C2 which was advertised as having "half the carbohydrates, sugars and calories" of regular Coca-Cola, an almost opposite of Quantum's advertisement of "twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine and twice the taste" of regular Nuka-Cola. * Despite being under the jurisdiction of the PepsiCo company, Quantum's debatable safety concerns can be linked to Pepsi Blue. The dye was a cause for concern regarding allergic reactions in consumers- much like Quantum's sketchy effects on the body. Gallery Quantum comparison.jpg|The comparison of regular Nuka-Cola and Quantum bottles with HDR on (left) and off (right) Quantum on table.jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum in game Quantum label.png|Quantum label References Category:Fallout 3 consumables Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Nuka-Cola de:Nuka-Cola Quantum (Fallout 3) es:Nuka-Cola Quántum (Fallout 3) it:Nuka Cola Quantum pl:Nuka-Cola Quantum (Fallout 3) ru:Квантовая ядер-кола (Fallout 3) uk:Квантова ядер-кола (Fallout 3)